A Different Point of View
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Blood believes life as an outsider is simple. Alice says being a role holder is much easier! After an arguement, they attend Jokers circus, and discover the next day they've switched bodies! Will they cope with their new roles and be able to switch back?
1. Bickering

"I don't see what's so hard about that! Paperwork is the easiest kind of work!"

The ravenette Mafioso looked up from his papers towards the foreigner, whose hands rested on her hips. "Young lady, you're interrupting again" "Interrupting what? You're slacking. You have been on the same page for the past hour!" she exclaimed. It had been true. The man had only spent about an hour on his paperwork, and he was still on his first page.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he placed the pen down on his desk, and laced his fingers together before resting his chin on them, leaning forward slightly "Then tell me, young lady, what about this role seems EASY to you?" he asked with a dull tone. "Enlighten me"

"First off, I have a sense of responsibility! Doing paperwork should be a breeze! Second, I'm more tolerable, and don't complain, and I definitely do NOT have such bad mood swings. It's easy!" she made slight movements with her hands as if to emphasize the point.

Blood's eyebrow arched, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as if glaring at a bug that must be squished immediately. "Easy? You have it much easier young lady. You don't even have to do anything" he stated simply, bringing his gloved hand through his black hair in aggravation. "No work, no troubles, and no following the rules of the Game… It's simple and carefree"

Alice let out a laugh, grasping her sides. "You have no IDEA how hard it is to be me! I'm constantly stalked; I get caught up with the Jokers, and Ace, not to mention there is always some sort of danger! You wouldn't last a day as me!" The two of them were having a death glare stare down, before a light rap on the door broke both of their glares, turning their attention to the door.

The orange hare poked his head in, seeing the two, before backing up a bit. "Am I interrupting something?" the Mafioso shook his head, resting the white gloved palms of his hands on the dark wood of the desk beneath him. "What is it you need, Elliot?" he sighed. Alice could only glare. Honestly, the way he treated his subordinate pissed her off.

Elliot worked hard, and owed Blood his life, but couldn't Blood show a little respect? He spoke to him as if speaking to a young and oblivious uneducated child. His tone with the hare was always that of frustration and tiresome efforts. The hare's ears twitched, sensing the young ladies slight discomfort. "It's time for the Circus Event" he said quietly.

The Mafioso's eye twitched. He had completely forgotten that the circus event was being held today. If he had known, then he would have made more of an effort to get his paperwork done! Alice, on the other hand, was clearly excited. The ravenette eyed her with a sour look. "You look so excited. Are you happy to see another one of your clients again for a rendezvous?"

The girls head whipped around, sending sharp angry glares towards the man at his desk. "Of course not, Blood. I happen to like the circus, unlike you who just sleeps through it" she frowned. "I would rather sleep through it, or better yet not attend. You are lucky you have the option, while I am forced to attend. Damned rules" he growled, standing from his desk. She turned on her heel to change for the event.

-x-

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Wonderful Wonder World!"

Blood had his arms folded across his chest, his expression that of utter boredom. His eyes narrowed to extreme slits, where someone would think he was sleeping, and his scowl ever present. Elliot and the twins cheered, actually enjoying the event. Alice tried her best to enjoy the event, but the fact that Blood was being so careless about it ticked her off so much, that she couldn't take her mind off it.

Once the event was over, the Hatter family, Alice included, strolled through. While the twins discussed the circus, Elliot looked back to where Blood and Alice were, to find them both frowning bitterly. He heaved a sigh. Alice trailed slowly behind, not wanting to walk beside Blood.

Thinking back to all the events that had happened in the circus, she didn't even notice the jester in front of her. "Oof! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't look—"her face paled a shade or two realizing who she had run into. The jester himself looked slightly confused, but then smiled. "Hello Miss Alice! Did you enjoy the circus?" his cheery attitude was certainly a change, and made her smile a bit himself.

"It was amazing White! You really did a great job arranging it~" he smiled at her compliment, placing a hand behind his head, his other one waving as to dismiss the thought. "No no, all the credit goes to the workers! They really worked hard for it!" he replied humbly. "Even so, it was great!"

"Alice?"

The familiar sound of the Mafioso's voice called clear through the crowds. Alice turned towards the man, who was holding his hat atop his head to keep it from falling off in all the commotion. "Honestly, do you know how troublesome it is to find you?" Her smile faded. "Oh please, it's not that hard just walking and searching" she snapped, receiving a confused gaze from the jester.

"Excuse me?" the man's tone was raised to that of anger. "You're excused! You're being so lazy over such simple things! Honestly, is being a role holder that damned difficult?" the foreigner usually never cursed, but this was one of those occasions. "More difficult than being a god forsaken outsider!" he retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

A shrill angry shout came from the mask on the jesters belt. The two turned their attention to the jester, who gave them the 'It wasn't me' look, before pointing to the raving mask at his hip. "Honestly, you fucking ingrates need to just shut the fuck up! I have a fucking headache god damn it!" Black exclaimed, causing the small mask to shake violently.

"Let's go, young lady. We will discuss this later" Blood growled, grabbing her wrist, dragging her along. She gave White an apologetic look, before returning to bicker with Blood. The jester returned her look with a smile. Once they were gone, the surroundings dissolved into that of the dark and bleak prison. The warden was rubbing his temples angrily.

"Those fucking idiots" he cursed angrily. "Why don't they just fucking switch lives for a few fucking days and then they can shut up!" White stood there, dumbfounded. "What a brilliant idea, my dear counterpart" his smile grew, his teeth showed milky white. The warden raised an eyebrow, as the jester walked off, preparing for the events to come.

-x-

That night in her dreams, Alice looked around for Nightmare, but could not find him. "Nightmare?" she called through the silverfish green and blue realm. The colors shifted, and a shadow could be seen. "Nightmare?" she called hopefully. "Tch, why are you here? Unless I've finally gone batty"

Blood Dupre.

"Why are you in my dream?" he questioned irritably, folding his arms across his chest. "You think I know?" she exclaimed, not enjoying his presence in her dreams either. "I've brought you two here" a voice echoed through the realm. The two looked around for the owner of the voice, but found none. "When you two wake up, you will feel the burdens the other feels"

The two looked to each other with confused expressions. "What do you—" but everything then went black.

-x-

Alice was lying comfortably in bed, until a scream forced her awake. Alice came bursting in to the room, cursing loud obscenities and pointing accusingly. "Young lady, you better have a good explanation for this!" Alice yelled. Wait, Alice yelled? Looking at herself, Alice soon realized the problem.

BLOOD WAS IN HER BODY AND SHE WAS IN HIS!

**MWAHAHAHA! Oh god, I am going to enjoy writing this! And this fanfiction needs it. Honestly, too much effing OC stuff lately. Anyway, this was that fanfic I've been stressing over all month! AND HERE IT IS! ENJOY IT! Thanks for reading and for support. Any suggestions for later chapters? Tell me in a review or PM! You will be credited!**


	2. The Change

The two stared at each other in utter disbelief. Alice looked at herself. Her arms were bigger and more muscular, she was taller, and she had jet black hair hanging at her shoulders. It felt totally different then her waist long hair, which seemed to trail. Her head… Well, Blood's head… felt so much lighter!

She put a hand through her hair. It was silky and smooth, like feathers, and messy from sleeping. And she was flat! She poked at her now bare chest, and noticed it was now that of a male, flat and hard. She couldn't even believe it!

Blood on the other hand, seemed very displeased. He had his arms folded awkwardly across his new chest, and tapped a foot lightly. He was wearing her cream colored night gown with blue straps and a bow in the middle. The long hair going down his waist bothered him, not only because it rubbed against his rear every time it moved, but it was constantly getting in the way. Examining himself in a nearby mirror, he almost scowled in disgust at the appearance. "How did this happen, young lady?" he spoke with her voice, which was laced with a tone of homicidal intent.

"You really think I know?" she snapped back in the low sleepy smooth voice. Good God, she couldn't even BELIEVE how she sounded. Blood, who was fumbling with his folded arms finally snapped. "How the hell can you do anything with these things on your chest? I feel like I'm being weighed down!" he growled, poking at the soft chest. "Don't just touch those!" Alice yelled angrily from Bloods body.

"But—" "NO BUTS"

The two glared at each other before Alice sat up out of bed. "Fine, I'll go talk to Nightmare at the tower. Maybe he knows how this happened" she sighed, buttoning the makes shirt back up. "Young Miss, I believe you are not aware, but YOU have paperwork to do" the male smirked from the girl's body, as Alice was struck by realization. "And you only did one page. Tsk tsk" he chided, turning on his heel.

"Well then, that means YOU go" Alice grimaced, looking towards the mountain of paperwork on the man's desk that had been uncompleted. He stopped "… I can?" he sounded surprised. "Yeah, of course you can…" she raised an eyebrow, confused with his surprise. "Wait… I'm you… I don't have to follow the rules…" with that, he headed for the door. "Wait, go to the clock tower and ask Nightmare—"

"Yeah yeah yeah" he replied, waving a dainty hand to dismiss the subject, before striding out of the door. Alice took a seat in the Mafioso's desk, staring at the paperwork she had to do. This was going to be a long day.

-x-

Blood walked out of the mansion, and wasn't stopped. He was an outsider. He didn't have to follow rules, and could do anything he wanted! He was wondering why on earth he was even listening to the woman's pleas for finding who did this to them when he could be drinking tea, or sleeping!

Seeing a tree not so far from the Hatter Mansion gates, he took a seat beneath the tree, lying down beside it and staring up at the blue skies. "No responsibilities… The only responsibility the young lady had as an outsider was to fill the bottle, and since he had no intentions of doing that, he was a free man. Just thinking about it left him smiling as he fell asleep beneath the tree.

-x-

"—ce"

"—lice?"  
>"ALICE?"<p>

Blood squirmed uncomfortably, ready to shoot the idiot who dared disturb his sleep. Cracking his eyes open, he saw red. "Oh~ you're awake after all! I thought you were dead~" a sing song voice came. His surroundings were moving, but he was not. Not to mention he could feel two arms in rather uncomfortable places. It wasn't until he was fully awake did he realize he was in the knights arms as he carried him through the forest.

"K-Knave of hearts!" he exclaimed, surprised at how he was once on his grounds under the tree, and now being carried through a dark forest with the knight. "Eh? Alice never calls me that" he gave the outsider a confused look. "I'm not Alice" he growled angrily.

The knight gave a merry laugh. "And I'm not Ace! Stop playing Alice~" his smile remained ever present on his mouth, only pissing the mafia boss off more. "Put me down you oaf!" he shouted, squirming and thrashing in the knights arms violently. "Eh? Okay, I was going to set up camp soon anyway" he mumbled, putting him down. As he huffed, he began to walk off, until he felt a warm gloved hand on her shoulder.

"You don't really want to go off by yourself, right Alice? After all, there are some scary animals out there" the man shrugged the hand off. "I can take care of myself with my—"realization struck. He didn't have his cane! He didn't have his gun! For the first time in the man's life, be felt completely vulnerable and powerless.

He shook for a second with anger, only to have the knight pull him back. "Now, Alice. Don't be scared… It just means we get to camp tonight!" the look across his face was that of hidden intentions, and Blood could tell. He used a similar look way too often. "Well, let's get ready to hit the hay!"

-x-

Elliot knocked on the door of Bloods office. "Blood?" No answer. He knocked again, harder. "Blood?" still no answer. It was late at night, and he hadn't even come to attend the usual midnight tea party they held annually every night. The hare looked to the door, and swallowed before entering the mans office. He was ready for bullets to fly at him for not knocking, or the man to not actually be in his office, but in his rose garden instead. What he found was different.

Blood, or in this case, Alice, was resting her head in her arms at the males desk. Eyes closed, and breathing steady, Elliot could only assume his boss had fallen asleep yet again, and he would have to do that pile of hell known as paperwork. Picking up the rather large pile, he forced himself out the door, and to his bedroom office, closing the door silently behind him. Placing the now messed up stack of papers on his desk, he took a seat and removed a pen from his desk, but as he took the first paper, he realized something off.

It was complete. One page, two page, four pages, ten! He went through the massive pile, realizing that Blood has actually finished his paperwork by himself for once! He stared in partial shock. Well, now what? He was so used to slaving away for hours after the Midnight Tea party that for a split second, he couldn't even think of what to do next. But he knew one thing. Sleep.

**AND CHAPTER TWO! It leaves off funny, I know, but I like leaving you wanting more! Bio class is up next anyway, and I didn't study anything legitly on the packet. Maybe I can just wing it. Anyway, I have more ideas swirling for the next chapter! Do you have any suggestions? What would you like to see? Tell me in reviews or Inbox! Thank you for reading and your support! *Bow bow with happy tears***


	3. Darker Activities

"Alice looks so tense" the knight examined the 'girl' with suspicious eyes. Blood, on the other hand, was glaring daggers into the man when he wasn't looking. "Is it that you're nervous?" he questioned with a light tone

"Nervous? About what, pray tell?" Blood replied warily, trying to get comfortable on the small sleeping bag in the tent. The knight simply smiled, his eyes flashed. "Well, you are stuck in this tent with a man who's interested in you. Wouldn't that make you nervous?" he replied in a tone two octaves lower, a seductive tone, as he slipped his arms around the body's petite frame, pulling him into his lap.

Blood, taken aback by the man's sudden assault, thrashed about violently. "Let me go, space case!" he growled angrily, as the night simply laughed, keeping on hand firmly around the waist, while the other trailed down his thigh slowly. "How can I?" he replied huskily. "When you are wearing such a risqué get up?"

Staring down, he hadn't realized he had forgotten to change out of the nightgown! Well this was just dandy! The knave gripped the hem of the light weight fabric, tracing small circles into the thigh whilst moving his other hand up the front to grasp the chin, his face remained at her shoulder, his hot breath lingered around his ear.

"If you don't release me now, I swear to God I will send a bullet through your fucking empty head!" the mafia boss threatened from the girl's body, clearly angered by his assault, to which the knight stared at the girl dumbfounded. "Since when do you curse this way, Alice? It's sexy" he let out a suspicious chuckle. His ruby eyes narrowed and his smile widened as he placed warm kisses on the creamy skin of the girls neck.

Blood flinched uncomfortably, like a rattlesnake being disturbed; he was ready to strike at the man for causing him such discomfort. That was, until the man in red flipped him over and threw him to the ground roughly. Normally, for a mob boss, of course it wouldn't hurt, but in the foreigner's frail body, it felt like being stabbed ten times in the same place.

Breath knocked out of him, he heaved, trying to breathe as the knight grabbed her wrists, forcing them down. "Just let me listen to your heart Alice, and I just _MIGHT_ let you go" he smiled wolfishly down towards the struggling male. "No way in hell, you dirty scumbag!" Blood shouted, his eyebrows knitting together to form a V.

"Well, you don't really have much of a choice, do you?"

Those words sent a pang of feeling through the mob boss. He halted his actions, struck with epiphany, to which the knight took advantage, and placed his head between the man's new chests, listening closely to the heavy beating sound. "I love this sound… Can I make it go faster, I wonder?" he smirked, his face hovered just inches over the zoned out male.

Bloods eyes widened. Was this really how the outsider felt? Used, and toyed with by this man? Helpless and vulnerable, whilst being absolutely unable to defend her self….He had to admit to himself, it was a terrible feeling. Especially for the boss of the proud Hatter Mafia, the one powerful crime syndicate in all of Wonderland, helpless was not an emotion in any way. "Alice…" the knight was trailing kisses up the mans neck when he came to. As he struggled beneath the mans grasp, he realized just how weak he had become from switching bodies with Alice. He no longer had the strength to simply push the man off.

"You're fighting now? You were enjoying it a second ago" the curious brunette looked over to his prey beneath him with a curious gaze. Taking one of his hand to tilt her head upwards, he leaned in to kiss her/him! This made something snap. With the free hand Blood now had, he used the space he had to force a strong punch across the jaw for the directionally challenged knight.

He looked surprised, as his cheek began to swell, but he didn't budge. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Blood shouted at the top of his lungs, kicking angrily at the man straddling his torso. "Fighting won't make it better, Alice! But if you give me something, I'll let you go!" The ravenette raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the male could possibly want, as he smirked lustfully down towards him.

"I will not give you the V-card" he stated bluntly. 'Even though I'm sure she's given it to someone else already' he thought darkly in his head. The man seemed to pout at that statement. "What? Why? What's a V-card?" he asked in a whiney tone. There was an awkward silence, as Blood stared at the man for a second in disbelief. Then again, in this county, V-card was a term only really used in his territory.

"If I let you listen to my heart, will you let me go?" the knight nodded, with a wide smile, already shoving his head between the chests of the male. Blood squirmed uncomfortably as the male finally released his wrists. They sat that way for some time, until the knight looked up like a little child on Christmas day, his face lit up and eyes hopeful. "I could hear it better if it weren't for the fabric blocking the way~"

With that one small comment, the man's eye twitched, as he brought his now free hands down with great force to Ace's head. With that, he fell unconsciously onto him. Blood shoved him off, before crawling out of the tent, and walking off, muttering utterly obscene curses that would leave a cloud hovering over the campsite thicker than the smoke coming from the small fire outside the tent.

With all that done, he made his way to the clock tower. This HAD to end.

-x-

Alice was still asleep at the man's desk when she awake the next morning, confused as to where the big stack of completed paperwork went. Sitting up, she remembered the past events, and slammed her head back down on the desk. It didn't hurt as she had expected to. Perhaps Blood was hard headed in both senses of the word.

The slight knock on the door caused her to dart up though. "What?" she called. Still not used to the deep octaves of the Mafioso's voice, it came out as more of a high pitched squeak then a calm voice. Elliot opened the door, dressed in his eventual attire. "Blood, come on. You forgot we have to do territorial negotiations at the amusement park today!" she raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Alright, just leave so I can change" she stood from his desk.

There was an awkward silence before Elliot spoke. "Why? You never cared about me staying in here while you changed ever" he raised an eyebrow. Blood let Elliot stay in his room while he changed? Alice chuckled to herself. Maybe Blood was in fact batting for the other team after all. "Blood?" that snapped her attention away from the amusing thought. "Just get out" she stated with an uncaring voice. His ears drooped. "But—"

"**IT'S EMBARASSING, ELLIOT. GET OUT!"**

With that, the hare made quick haste for the door, slamming it behind him in fear. She heaved a sigh. Man, now she felt terrible about treating him that way. She couldn't have gotten Blood's mood swings, right? Well, whatever it was, it was keeping her too occupied thinking about it then changing.

-x-

The Joker chuckled, watching the events of both parties from the prison. The warden circled the corner and raised an eyebrow at his counterparts giggling. "Things are turning out just how I want… If they don't hurry though, they might just get stuck that way forever!"

-xx-

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! I wanted to focus this chapter solely on Blood and Ace, but I also wanted to break 1000 words, so I threw some Alice in there too. Do YOU think, with how this story is going, that I should make the rating M instead? Maybe something will happen in the later chapters… I don't know. All I know is I'm late for Bio! Suggestions? You know what to do! Thank you for reading and your support! *Bows and throws cookies at***


	4. This Just Got Awkward

This had to end... Thats what the Hatter had been telling himself as he briskly walked in the direction of the clock tower... Or at least in the direction he thought was the tower. The knight had wandered so deep into the forest, that he really had no idea where the hell he was.

'How could I have been so stupid to leave the mansion just wearing this? Isn't it a little skimpy for the young lady anyway?" he was half tempted just to rip the dress off, but decided against it, thinking if the knight came back, he would get pounced on again.

He wasn't even sure where he was going, but one thing was certain, the more he walked forward, the darker and creepier things seemed to get. He then realized how stupid he felt, leaving the knight unconscious in the woods at night, while he foolishly left and continued further in unarmed, with no sort of means to protect him self or any idea of what could be lurking out in the woods this late.

'Good job, braniac' he thought to himself, as he pushed his way through some brush.

-x-

Changing felt so alien to Alice. Never once had she imagined she would be in a mans body and having to get dressed. It felt like she was undressing Blood himself even though she was currently in his body. She stared towards the ceiling awkwardly as she removed the pajama bottoms and replaced them with his normal black clothes.

She couldn't even change clothes, how on earth would she be able to bathe or take a shower?

She then removed the already unbuttoned shirt and put on the pink shirt, vest, then suit overcoat. 'Who wears this many layers?' she thought inwardly, already feeling ber body heat up uncomfortably.

And they were tight to boot! Talk about uncomfortable... There was another knock on the door, which she assumed was Elliot again. "Come in" she called, still not used to the new pitch of her voice. Sure enough, the orange haired hare walked inside in his usual tux with a purple tie.

The one he usually wore to Clover assemblies. "Ready to go, Blood? We really need to- You're wearing the wrong suit!"

"W-What?" she squeaked, coughing to cover it up. "Here" Elliot then pushed off the suit overcoat, and unbuttoned the vest. "It looks like you're too tired again. Let me do it" he stated with a slight smile. It caused her to blush... In Bloods body! Before she knew it, she was in nothing but Bloods boxers as Elliot proceeded to dress her properly, putting on the dark red shirt and black overcoat.

"You can put pants on, right?" Elliot blushed slightly, throwing the black pants to Alice, who as Blood, managed to catch them quickly. Lightning fast reflexes, not bad...

She fumbled getting the pants on, then looked to the green tie. If anything, this was the one article of clothing she didn't understand. She simply stared at it as Elliot stared with confusion. "Like this, Blood" he sighed, snatching it from her hands, and fixing it for her. Blushing furiously, she watched Elliot as he worked with the tie, his lavender orbs dead focused and concentrated on the tie.

'He's so kind... And Blood treats him like crap' she thought, inwardly feeling a pang of guilt for how she had treated him the night before. "E-Elliot..." she mumbled, as the males ears twitched. "What is it?" he asked, not looking up from the tie as she spoke

"I... I just want to apologize for yelling at you the night before... And I want to thank you for this, and just all you've done for me" she offered a smile, and patted the hares head gently, before leaning over and kissing his forehead. Alice then froze, and realized how awkward this was getting.

SHIT! She had totally forgotten she was in Blood's body performing these actions!

Elliot only froze, his dark eyes now facing Bloods ice blue ones as they both stared at eachother, the silence only making the moment more and more awkward. Soon, the hares cheeks flooded with a red that was darker then her own. "Ummm... no problem" he mumbled, clearly a bit bothered by the sudden change in mood.

He had finished the tie, and was currently standing, looking to the ground. "Alright... Then let's go" Alice stated as she stood and walked towards the door. "Wait Blood!" Elliot exclaimed, rushing towards him. "You forgot your hat. Lets go" he placed it on his head, and then walked up ahead.

Alice slowly felt her stomach flip. 'I think I just made this relationship... A lot more awkward...'

-x-

After what felt like hours of going through never ending woods, the mafioso was soon extremely tired and exhausted. Had he been traveling in circles? He felt like he had passed the same trees at least fifteen times! This was getting him no where... And just sleeping on the forest floor wouldn't help, especially if there were dangerous animals in these woods.

Yawning rather loudly into his hand, he nearly had enough of Alices long hair always hanging right where his butt was. How he wanted to cut it off... Just as he was about to give up, he heard some blaring music coming from the west.

He soon turned and high tailed it in that direction, nearly tripping once or twice as he ran towards the music. He could soon see a multitude of colored lights. Civilization! He felt himself smile in relief as he ran faster and faster until he broke free of the many trees into the wide space, soon realizing he had just ran out of the forests, and missed a step that turned out to be a large hill.

Losing his footing, he fell forward, and ended up rolling and tumbling down the large grassy hill. He could feel pain everywhere and in his neck as he slowly rolled to a halt. Too sore and tired to move, he fell asleep there, covered in grass, mud and dirt in front of the amusement park entrance

**So here's a long overdue (But sadly short) update. Im EXTREMELY sorry I haven't been able to update at all ;A; My computer got wiped, and lost EVERYTHING. So I had to retype everything, and on a different program that wasn't Word because that was wiped too ;A; But since it's summer, I will try to update more!**


	5. What Is This Feeling?

It felt like it had been hours before Blood came too, and when he woke up, he wasn't anywhere that he truly noticed. He did notice that he was not in Alices nightgown anymore, but some sort of white slip. His vision was blurry at first, but he could make out white.

A bunch of white all around him taking up his field of vision. It was too much, far too blinding for him. Darkness again.

When he came to again, his vision was much clearer, and he managed to actually stay conscious this time. White ceiling, white curtain... He didn't know what was wrong, but he felt numb, like he couldn't move.

"Alice?"

Blood looked over in the direction of the voice, his neck aching as he did. The punk cat sat at the edge of the bed, a look of concern etched across his face.

"Oh thank god, you're ok..." the mafioso forced himself to sit up, rubbing his head. "Where am I...?" he groaned in pain, as the spot he rubbed throbbed at his touch.

"At the infirmary" Gowland stated, now popping into the conversation, pulling the curtain over so he was visible. The cat gave a curt nod. "The stupid mouse found you bloodied and unconscious at the park entrance, and thought someone had killed you. Nearly tried to bury you that little moron. Doesn't know how to check a pulse" he spat, glaring towards the duke. "If it wasn't for Boris, you'd be buried alive" Gowland stated quite plainly.

Blood cringed at that, causing his body to ache. "So what happened, little lady? It's not often we find nearly bruised and bloodied ladies at our doorstep" he looked towards him with concern. Finding the voice to talk, Blood cleared his throat, and began.

-x-

Alice and Elliot walked awkwardly off the Hatter grounds, leaving the twins to guard the gates as they went to discuss territory agreements. It was all silence as they continued walking towards the amusement park, Alice trailing behind Elliot as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Alice continued to look down, at least until Elliot finally broke the silence. "Blood?" he asked randomly out of the blue, causing Alices head to jolt upwards.

"Y-Yes?" she answered, as the hare turned towards her. He walked towards her, with a solemn look on his face. Instinctively, Alice started to draw back, until hitting a tree. Elliot didn't hesitate to force her into the tree, caging her there with his arms. "Why are you acting so strange?" he asked with a voice laced with venom. Alice, unable to stop herself, ended up blushing dark red .

"I-I'm not acting strange" she stated. 'Wait... I'm Blood. Blood wouldn't put up with this' she thought to herself, mustering all the force and courage she could. "Get off me, Elliot" she stated darkly, not even believing her own seriousness in Bloods voice.

"Haven't been acting strange? Are you fucking stupid? You doing your paperwork, not knowing how to put on your own clothes, kissing my forehead and actually appreciating things I've done in the past..." he inched closer, they were almost breaths apart. Alice was too inwardly terrified to even question the fact that Blood might in fact be batting for the other team with how Elliot acts.

"Where's Blood? You're not Blood..." he stated darkly. If he leaned forward anymore, he would be kissing her! Or... Blood at least! 'I'm sorry, Elliot...' she thought inwardly, before bringing a fist up and thrusting it forward. She heard a crack as her fist collided with Elliots jaw, his form flying away from her at a rapid pace. The adrenaline surging through her was taking control as she felt a wicked smirk grace her lips.

"Who do you think you're talking to, maggot? Do you forget the man who liberated you from your horrendous fate? A prisoner to the Jokers for over ten thousand turns? You make me sick..." she spoke with a voice Alice herself did not recognize. "Learn your place you insolent fool. You're the second in command, you do NOT order me" she spat down towards the now bleeding hare, before walking ahead.

He must have flown a good few feet back, because when Alice snapped out of the adrenaline rush, she realized Elliot was still lying down a good distance from the tree he pinned her to. The hare was soon to his feet, and the two were walking again in utter silence. Alice had no idea what came over her... That dark voice... Why did it sound so familiar...?

"I apologize, Blood... I'm sorry" Elliot spoke quietly, trying not to cough up blood. As much as Alice wanted to just turn around and hug him, apologize for hurting him and treat him, she knew that she couldn't blow the secret by doing such things. She carried on with heavy heart as they walked to the park.

-x-

"So you got lost and fell down the hill? That's terrible little lady" Gowland said with a sadness. Boris also seemed concerned. "But that's all... I just need to get to the tower..." Blood stated, sitting up, only to be pushed back down by Gowland. "Oh no no~ You need to rest! Until I'm sure you're in great condition, you're staying right here"

Blood looked up at the male, trying to hide his irritation, as an angry smile formed across her lips. "But I really need to go to the tower... Please Mar- I mean, Gowland..." Mary. Hee hee. he thought inwardly, but reminded himself this wasn't the time to be a smartass.

The duke sighed, and rested a hand on his shoulder, much to Bloods discomfort. "Tell you what... I'll see how you are after my territory discussions, and I'll see if you're well enough to-" Bloods head snapped up. He had forgotten about the territory meeting! "W-When is the meeting? Now?" he asked almost desperately, as Gowland froze at the ladies outburst, but nodded. "Why yes Alice. That despicable Hatter and his lacky should be here any moment"

'SHIT!' he thought inwardly. If Mary got pissed off, he would start shooting! Alice doesn't know anything about combat! She could get shot! And die! Then... Then... Then he would never be able to get back to his body!

"Well, I need to go now. I'll be back soon, if I don't kill that tea addicted lech first" he growled, straightening his coat as he stood. "W-WAIT GOWLAND!" he exclaimed, reaching out and nearly falling out of bed, only to have Boris catch her. "C-Can I attend the meeting too?" she begged, as Gowland looked at her as if she were crazy. "P-Please..." he insisted. Where was this coming from? He never sounded this weak, this much like Alice... He didn't understand, but didn't question it

"... Fine, but if the Hatter insults you or me, he's dead"

-x-

The Jokers both watched, as White laughed sadistically. Black scoffed. "Can I go work now? It's fucking bad enough I have to sit here and watch this with you" he spat. White simply grinned. "But wouldn't you like to know more about this enchantment? This spell? You think that it's just them struggling to return to their bodies? There is so much more~"

This peaked the wardens interest, as he turned to face his counterpart once more. "After a few loops, they will notice something different... They will soon no longer be in control of their bodies. The others being will slowly seep in and take over. Soon, they will become exactly who they traded bodies with" White smirked.

"In English, douche canoe" Black deadpanned

"In other words... Alice will soon become Blood, and Blood shall become Alice~"

-x-

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUM!**


End file.
